1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet seat grips and more particularly pertains to a new toilet seat grip for gripping a toilet seat so that the toilet seat may be lifted and lowered without having to touch the toilet seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet seat grips is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to lift and lower a toilet seat in such a manner that the toilet seat not need to be touched. Further, the device should easily retrofittable to existing toilet seats and be secured once positioned on the toilet seat.